The Love Doctor
by The Ultimate Ginger
Summary: A really random story. no flames please but still R&R.


BBC owns it. dedacated to Bree aka Mrs. Benent for making my brain snap.

Rose:My head hurts.

9DW:You need a docor.

This was the moument Rose had been waiting for she puckerd up her lips. Instead the Doctor just took her hand and they allons-yed to the TARDIS.

Rose:Where are we going?

9DW:To the Doctor of couse! We need to get your brain checked.

Rose: ):

9DW: dont you ): me! *He hit a botton and they jerked all around the TARDIS.*

Rose:This thing really needs some seatbelts.

After the usual bumpy ride they steped out and they were at the Hope hospital(or whatever it was called). They stepped inside.

Lady behind the counter: How may I help you today?!

9DW:Shes got a headache.

Rose:OW,me head hurts.

Lady behind counter: And a bad case of English.

Rose: OI I speak English just fine I am English you know!

9DW:Yea shes English through and through.

Lady:*to herself* yea that accent doesnt sound fake. *out loud*:OK take a seat and the Doctor will be with you shortly.

They went to the waiting room.

Rose:OHH look Legos!!

9DW: Wow Rose you don't have AD..Hey look Crayons! Rose made a Lego version of Kate Winslet from Titanic. and The Doctor drew a lovely picture of Jonhny Deppfrom Pirates(you might get them in a second).

Then the nurse stepped in. She looked very familar.

Nurse: Rose?

Rose: thats me!

Nurse: the Doctor is read to see you know.

9DW: Bout time.

Nurse: I'm Martha pleased to meet you.

Rose: Allo I'm Rose and this the Doctor.

9DW: Yea sure lets go with that.

So they followed Martha down a hallway that semmed like it would never end. When they finally got to the room...

Martha: Rose why dont you hop on up here and lets have a look at you.

Rose tried with all her might to get up. She heaved and finally made it up.

Rose: I gotta lay off the chips.

9DW*to himself* if you get fat I'm soo droping you back off on Earth.

TARDIS:Dont stop eating chips cuase they make you smart!!

Martha: Well now I'm going to get out my uhh thing that see if your heart is ok.

When the icy cool thing hit Roses's cheast she yelped with pain. The doctor wasted no time and pulled out his soinc screwdriver and aimed it at Martha.

9DW:YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER!!

Martha steped away and said: O-KAYYY I'm just going to go get the Doctor now. She then made a mad dash out the door.

While the Doctor and Rose waited they noticed a sign on the back of the door..

.

Rose: WOW.. they dont reimind me of the Tin Man.

9DW: I love that Mini-series! Oh what I wouldnt give if Azkadellia or DG would be my companions.

Rose *evil glare*.

9DW: I mean they are not as awesome as you Rose but it would be cool to meet them!

Rose:thats true I guess.

Then the door opened and in stepped a very familar looking guy.

Guy: Hello I'm Dr. Jhon Smith.

Fangirls: YEY *swoon*.

They did the intros out of the way..and asked Rose some questions.

Martha to the Ninth Doctor: SOOO Do you have a girlfriend?

Martha started singing the hit Billie Piper song "Girlfriend". couldnt resiest.

9DW: Uhh yea I do actually.

Martha: Who?

Everyone reading this: Wow Trista can you put more stupid things in these stories?

Trista: heck yes.

9DW: Rose is.

Martha*getting up in his personal bubble*: Oh forget her shes just another blonde!!

Rose*Bad Wolf glowey eyes*: Hes mine!!

Martha:Oh yea says who?!

9DW:I didnt say anything!

John Smith: ohhh CATFIGHT!!

Rose unleashed the Bad Wolf powers on Martha and Martha fell to the floor like a ton of bricks.

John Smith: IS she dead?

After a rousing game of staring at the dead person Martha came back to life.

Martha: Hey I'm alive!!

Jonh Smith: YAY! now this means you can live forever!

Martha:*squee and swoon*.

Rose:What about me I've still got a headache!

John Smith: Oh that can just be cured by a kiss! I mean you dont have be a Time Lord to know that!

John Smith then scooped Martha into his arms and they ran away together. Once outside they mounted a white horse and in a Princess Bride way they kissed then rode off into the sunset.

9DW: Of course!! Kisses fix everything!!

So all the Rose/Nine shipers got the kiss they wanted and so much more! it was like the most bueaitful kiss you;ve ever seen.

Rose:Where to now?

9DW:How about to my heart?

Rose YEY! ^.^

The end. hope everyone liked it. 


End file.
